The field of the disclosure relates generally to loop drive systems used, for example, in power transmission systems and, more particularly, to a system for reducing energy loss in loop drive mechanisms via buoyancy.
At least some known loop drive systems include a pair of vertically spaced gears and a drive loop, such as a chain or other endless flexible member, extending around the gears such that kinetic energy of one of the gears is transferable to the other gear. At least some such systems, such as but not limited to those with large vertical displacements between the gears, experience energy loss due to a weight of the drive loop. Such energy loss is reduced in at least some known systems by forming the drive loop from a material less dense than water, and routing the upward-traveling side of the drive loop through a water-filled tank to take advantage of a resulting buoyancy force on the drive loop. However, at least some such systems have been limited in effectiveness due to energy loss through kinetic friction at the entry point of the drive loop into the tank, which must be sealed against leakage. Additionally, at least some such known systems have been limited in effectiveness due to energy loss through kinetic friction at contact points between the drive loop and the gears.